Welcome to PS 118/Transcript
[Instrumental Version Of Hey Arnold! Theme Tune] Arnold and Helga are grocery shopping with their twin son and daughter, Philip and Katie at the Hillwood Grocery Store. Gerald and Phoebe are with their twin son and daughter, Clyde and Becky by the check-out line. The married couples and their sons and daughters are going back home to their separate apartments. Scene 1: The Sunset Arms Boarding House That evening, Arnold and Helga are asleep in their bedroom, and so are Miles and Stella, Grandma Gertrude and Grandpa Phil, Mr. and Mrs. Kokoshka, Mr. Hyuhn, Mr. Potts and especially Phillip and Katie, who now have Arnold's old bedroom. The very next morning, Phillip and Katie are now getting ready for their 1st day of 5th grade at PS 118 School. Arnold: "Good morning, Phillip, good morning, Katie, are you kids ready for your 1st day of 5th grade at PS 118?" Helga: "That's where your father and I used to go when we were the exact same age as you 2." Miles: "Hey, good morning, everybody." Stella: "How's our most favorite twin grandkids doing?" Arnold: "They're doing good, Mom and Dad." Helga: "They're super excited about beginning 5th grade." Grandpa Phil: "Well, Arnold, I bet mine and your grandmother's great grandkids are gonna enjoy meeting up with new good friends the way you and Helga did." Grandma Gertrude: "They're just like you and Helga when you were both 9 years old." Mr. Kokoshka: "I bet they're both perfect for 2 little acrobats." Mr. Kokoshka: Nervously Mrs. Kokoshka: "Oh, Oskar, you and your circus jokes." Mr. Kokoshka: "What? it's a compliment." Arnold: "Phillip, Katie, don't forget your backpack full of school supplies." Phillip: "Don't worry about it, Mom and Dad," Katie: "we won't." Phillip and Katie gather up their backpacks full of school supplies and heads on out to wait for the city bus with Clyde, Becky, Bradley, Beth, Eric, Rodney, Katrina, Aiden and Olivia as well. Philip: "Hey, Clyde, " Katie: "hey, Becky, hey, guys, how's it going?" Clyde: "Pretty good, Phillip," Becky: "pretty good, Katie, we can hardly wait to see who our new teacher's gonna be." Bradley: "So can we." The city bus arrives and the 12 young kids get right on it and ride off on their way to PS 118 School. Inside the PS 118 school building/the PS 118 school hallways Principal Wartz: "Say, who are these new kids at PS 118?" Phillip: "I'm Phillip Shortman, and this is my twin sister, Katie, and these are my 2 best friends for life, Clyde and Becky Johanssen, Bradley and Beth Patterson, Eric and Stacy Peterson, Rodney and Katrina Horowitz, Aiden and Olivia Berman and Miguel Marquez." Principal Wartz: "Nice to meet you, students, I'm Carl Wartz, the school principal of PS 118, Mr. Simmons will be your teacher this year, just like he was your parents' teacher in the past years." Mr. Simmons: "Nice to meet you, my new students." Principal Wartz: "And Lunch Lady Daisy and Lunch Lady Irvine will be your school lunch ladies in the PS 118 school cafeteria kitchen." Lunch Lady Daisy: "We have just about everything you like on the breakfast and lunch menus." Mr. Simmons: "Okay, students, now let's get right to class." Mr. Simmons and the new 5th grade students enter Mr. Simmons' 5th grade classroom. Mr. Simmons' 5th grade classroom Mr. Simmons: "Okay, class, now let's begin our entire day with multiplication problems." The 5th grade students begin doing their multiplication problems. Mr. Simmons: "Time's up, now let me check your answers." Mr. Simmons walks around and checks on the 5th grade students' multiplication answers. Mr. Simmons: "Good, very good, splendid, marvelous, you got all of them correct." 118 School Bell Ringing Mr. Simmons: "And that's the bell for outside recess, play safe out there, students." The PS 118 play court Phillip: "Hey, Clyde, you got the basket ball prepared?" Clyde: "I sure do, Philip." Philip: "Good, now we can shoot some baskets." Philip and Clyde begin playing basketball with 1 another along with Bradley, Eric, Aiden, Miguel and Rodney while Katie and Becky begin playing hopscotch with Beth, Stacy, Olivia and Katrina. Phillip successfully gets the basket ball right into the basket ball hoop. Miguel: "Philip won the game, Philip won the game!" Clyde: "Way to go, Phillip." 118 School Bell Ringing Again Rodney: "There goes the bell for lunch time, we don't wanna be late for lunch and miss all of the good school lunch foods when we get back inside." The other PS 118 5th grade students walk around on their way to the PS 118 School cafeteria kitchen and lunch room and Rodney trips and falls over. Rodney: "I'm okay." The PS 118 School cafeteria kitchen and lunch room The PS 118 5th grade students have just got their school lunch meals and are speaking with 1 another. Phillip: "So, Miguel, how's Grandpa Bob and Grandma Miriam doing?" Miguel: "They're doing good, Phillip, Grandpa Bob's still got the beeper emporium business going just perfectly fine." Katie: "That's good, 'cause our parents are super busy with everything right now." Category:Hey Arnold!: The Future season 1 episode scripts Category:Transcripts